This invention relates generally to the field of protective outer surface structures or casings for spacecraft, aircraft, missiles, or the like, configured for resistance to radiation damage, and more specifically, to an improved missile casing structure or the like which is hardened against damage by laser radiation.
Modern developments in laser technology and the concomitant application thereof to weapon systems has necessitated intense development of protective countermeasures to render missile and other weapon systems substantially invulnerable to laser attack. By necessity, the structure defining the outer shell or casing for missiles, aircraft, spacecraft or the like which contain and protect the critical components of the airborne systems, including the propulsion and guidance systems, the fuel, and payload, must therefore, be configured for hardening against the effects of high intensity laser irradiation. Preferably, the laser hardened protective structure for a missile will not substantially compromise total system cost or weight considerations.
Prior art structures configured to provide resistance to the effects of laser or other potentially damaging radiation have included various highly reflective surfaces and heat resistant coatings or paints, and metal, ceramic or resin composites, representative of which may be that disclosed by or referenced in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,348 to Slemp describing a laminated coating comprising a particulate radiation stable coating over a transparent solar radiation film having a mirror reflecting metal deposited on the bottom thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,872 to McCown et al describing a layered shield for a housing comprising a tin sheet overlaid with a glass filament reinforced resin matrix composite and sprayed with an external ablative insulation; U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,566 to Branen et al describing a thermal protective coating of silica cloth impregnated with a phenolic resin; U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,562 to Bacon et al describing an alumina fiber reinforced ceramic composite having two series of alumina fibers oppositely oriented in the composite; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,690 to Milling describing a retroreflective aluminum structural surface positioned beneath the outer skin of an aircraft.
Existing laser resistant surface configurations, however, do not adequately provide the necessary hardening to laser penetration of the casing structure for critical components of a missile or the like.
The present invention, however, provides a laser hardened case structure for a missile or the like substantially reducing the vulnerability of the missile to laser attack without substantial cost or weight penalty to the missile system.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a laser hardened, protective casing structure for a ballistic missile or the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a lightweight, low cost protective casing for a missile or the like which is resistant to laser attack.
These and other objects of the present invention, as would occur to one with skill in the applicable fields, will become apparent as the detailed description of certain representative embodiments thereof proceeds.